Spanish Crusade of 1751 (1751)
The Spanish Crusade of 1751 '''was a conflict between the Spanish Empire and the Sons of Allah, as well as various assorted pockets of Islamic resistance in the Holy Lands, over control of the Holy Lands, with the Spanish attempting to reclaim them for the Christian faith, under orders to convert (or remove, if necessary) all resisting members of the Islamic faith within the territory acquired by the Spanish Empire as part of the Treaty of Istanbul, which delegated control of Palestine, Iraq, Jordan, and Syria to Spain. (Ended July 8th, 1751) Factions Battles KEY: Major battles are in '''bold. Timeline * 'February 23rd, 1751 -' The Treaty of Istanbul is ratified, and the Spanish Empire receives the territory deemed the "Holy Lands." Sir Guillermo Ortez is sent across the Mediterranean by King Ferdinand Clemente VI to bring these lands firmly under Spanish control. * 'March 2nd, 1751 - '''Sir Guillermo Ortez arrives in the city of Acre, and defeats local Islamic rebels, bringing the city under Spanish control. * '''March 9th, 1751 -' Sir Guillermo Ortez to the east, and takes the town of Abu Snan, defeating local resistance in the area. * 'March 14th, 1751 - '''Sir Guillermo Ortez attempts to take the town of Kasr Yasif from local Islamic rebels, but is forced to retrat back to Abu Snan. * '''March 21st, 1751 - '''The Sons of Allah send Musheer el-Reza with soldiers to retake the city of Acre from the Spanish forces stationed there, and they are successful. * '''March 24th, 1751 - '''Musheer al-Reza attacks a Spanish encampment some distance outside of Abu Snan, slaughtering all of the Spanish soldiers stationed there, before returning to Acre. * '''March 26th, 1751 -' Prince Ezequiel Clemente is exiled from the Kingdom of Spain, and sent with Spanish soldiers to reinforce Sir Guillermo Ortez in the Middle East. * 'March 29th, 1751 - '''Prince Ezequiel Clemente arrives abord the ''Cursed Song, attacking the city of Jaffa and defeating local rebels there. * 'April 2nd, 1751 - '''Sir Guillermo Ortez leads an attempted attack on the town of Hierka, but is intercepted by the Sons of Allah under the command of Zufar al-Obeid, and retreats back to Abu Snan. * '''April 6th, 1751 ' ** Prince Ezequiel Clemente leads his forces to march on Jerusalem, attacking and defeating the forces of Ibrahim al-Vohra, causing al-Vohra and his men to retreat eastward, firmly bringing Jerusalem under Spanish control. ** Sir Lawrence Sargento is exiled from the Kingdom of Spain, and sent to the Holy Lands with reinforcements for the forces already stationed there. * 'April 12th, 1751 - '''Sir Lawrence Sargento arrives with his reinforcements, attacking the city of Acre and retaking it for the Spanish Empire, felling Musheer el-Reza in battle. * '''April 16th, 7151 -' Zufar al-Obeid attacks Abu Snan, capturing and severely wounding Sir Guillermo Ortez, and destroying most of his forces, before taking the majority of his forces back to Damascus. * '''April 18th, 1751 - '''Prince Ezequiel Clemente marches eastward, and engages the forces of Ibrahim al-Vohra in Jericho, taking the city and forcing them to retreat again, to Amman. Ezequiel writes to his brother, requesting additional commanders and soldiers. * '''April 23rd, 1751 - '''Sir Lawrence Sargento attacks the remaining Sons of Allah in Abu Snan, defeating them and retaking the town for the Spanish Empire. * '''April 26th, 1751 - '''King Ferdinand Clemente VI knights Sir Kyle Machawk and Sir Roger Whalehound, two mercenaries, and hires them to lead an army of mercenaries for the campaign in the Holy Lands. * '''April 27th, 1751 - '''Sir Lawrence Sargento attacks the city of Safed, and takes it from local Islamic rebels. * '''April 30th, 1751 - '''Prince Ezequiel Clemente attacks the city of Amman, but fails to take it, and retreats to Jericho to regroup. * '''May 2nd, 1751 - '''Sir Lawrence Sargento attacks the city of Al-Harra, taking it from local Islamic rebels. * '''July 8th, 1751 - '''Empress Alessandra Zand of the Persian Empire requests a diplomatic meeting with Prince Ezequiel Clemente in Baghdad. * '''July 10th, 1751 - '''The Spanish Crusade of 1751 comes to an end when Prince Ezequiel Clemente strikes a deal with Empress Alessandra Zand, allowing all remaining Islamic resistors and Spanish prisoners-of-war to emigrate to Persia.